Strollers have long been used to transport small children who are unable to walk for extended periods of time in order to relieve the parent or custodian from having to carry the child. Public areas such as amusement or theme parks often provide infant strollers to their patrons on a rental basis. Since storage space is at a premium in such areas, it is necessary or highly desirable that the strollers can be stacked one atop the other in order to preserve space. Thus, various collapsible strollers, for example, have been provided with the ability to be stacked often in opposite directions.
It is desirable in an amusement part setting to provide a stroller that, for example, resembles a small automobile or other theme device such as, for example, an animal or a whale. Due to the shape of such vehicles, in the past the same were not stackable, however, thus a need has existed for a stroller that is shaped in the form of a theme or entertainment device, such as automobile, which nonetheless can be stacked.